jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Jor-El
Jor-El was a Kryptonian scientist and member of the Kryptonian Science Council, hailing from the late planet Krypton. He is the husband of Lara Lor-Van and father to Kal-El. 'Origins' Jor-El was born and raised in an age where Kryptonians were forbidden to naturally mate with each other. Despite this, Jor-El didn't let that stop him from being intimate with his wife Lara Lor-Van, who he married upon reaching adulthood and both conceived a son, named Kal-El. He was also renowned for having found the interdimensional prison, known to the people of Krypton as the Phantom Zone. When the planet began experiencing seismic activity, Jor-El was the first scientist to investigate and found that not only was the core of Krypton was unstable and emitting radiation, but also would eventually reach critical mass and cause an explosion that would wipe out both the planet and it's neighboring red sun. Despite Jor's attempts at convincing the Kryptonian Council of these findings and urging them to reestablish their space program for the people to escape, his theories were dismissed as nothing more than paranoia. Jor-El's mentor and friend Non also corroborated his findings, but the two were arrested however by General Zod and Ursa, then brought to the council who warned them about the penalty should they spread their paranoia to the rest of Krypton. Jor-El had remained silent, but Non attempted to spread the word about Krypton's impending doom, which resulted in him being lobotomized by the council. Such actions made Zod angry and the general urged Jor-El to aid him in saving the Kryptonian species, by staging a coup and taking over. Jor-El refused and Zod, along with Ursa and Non ended up in the Phantom Zone for their treachery. Jor however, had other options and began constructing small spacecraft in hopes of saving the House of El. These ships were tested, one of which contained the family pet named Krypto. With time running out, Jor could only create one more ship which was constructed for his son. He sent a probe for a suitable planet so his son could live and found the planet Earth. With mere seconds before the destruction of Krypton, Jor-El and Lara placed their son in the rocket and launched it before they perished. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Like many Kryptonians, Jor-El would have possessed powers and abilities, had he survived Krypton's destruction and lived in an atmosphere with either a blue or yellow sun. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' 'Weaknesses' *'Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, Jor-El's body is not immune to the effects of Kryptonite. exposure to the element would have drained his powers and eventually would have killed him slowly. *'Red Sun:' Having lived on Krypton for so long, Jor-El is aware that the red sun of his world didn't give him any special abilities. *'Phantom Zone:' Should Jor-El have been imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, he would never have access to a red or even blue or yellow suns. Despite this, he wouldn't really need to worry about aging or eating. 'Equipment' *'Kryptonian Warsuit:' When combating Superwoman and her comrades, Jor-El had made use of a powerful warsuit. **'Superhuman Durability:' **'Palm Blasters:' **'Flight:' Category:Kryptonians Category:Superheroes Category:Males